Truth behind Crimes (update of Shilpam56's story)
by kkkloveu
Summary: This will contain the further updates of shilpma's story "Truth Behind Crimes"


**My Note.**

Hello guys,

This story will contain the further chapters of Story "**TRUTH BEHIND CRIMES**" written by shilpam59.

Shilpam is not well enough to write much and hence we are collaborating to write this. His hand had been creating much clutter and he is really not able to write anything.

* * *

**A/N (by shilpam)**

_Thank you guys for all your support and co-operation. _**  
**

_I am sorry for updating so so late but i was first busy with exams and then my hand creating this problem._

_From now on kkkloveu would be posting the further updates of the story._

_Thank you and love you all guys._

* * *

**Chapter 10 (continued from chapter 9)**

* * *

In last you've seen, Tarika has left for Mumbai..

Abhijeet urf Sidhesh started doing his mission sincerely...

Between Previous nights, someone gets up, and went to meet someone for news...

NOW...

He gave smile to that child, and change his direction...

he went to his place, and thought for some time...

FLASH BACK CONT (FROM CHAP 8,9)...

Sidhesh sir was trying to say something, but he failed. He was not having any idea what lay further in this mission for him…  
Student:-Waise Abhijeet sir aap yaha kya kar rahe ho?"

Sidhesh sir's eyes popped out as he listened the word "abhijeet" from the student...

Student smiled seeing sir's expression while sidhesh sir tried to cover up with..

Sidhesh sir:-"Abhi.. abhijeet? beta... ye ABhijeet koun hai?"

Student:-"sir aap hi..."

Sidhesh:-"Rakesh beta... ye aap kya keh rahe ho?

Rakesh:-"Sir, maine aapko bataya tha na, mai pahele Mumbbai mai rehata tha...aapke kai bar tasvir dekhi hai maine... aur agar aap ye topi hataye, aur chasma...to Aap waise dekhte, aur fir aapki much bhi nakli hai..."

Sidhesh:-"Tumne ye baat kissi ko batayi hai?"

Rakesh:-"Nahi sir... lekin aap yaha kiss liye aaye ho?"

Sidhesh:-"Mai yaha ek mission ke liye aaya hu... aur ha ek baat ka khyal rakhna.. aapne aur aapne dosto ka dhyan rakhna, yaha bohoth khatra hai..."

Rakesh:-" thik hai sir, lekin plzz mujhe aap ko madadt karna hai..."

Sidhesh:-"Beta, tum aabhi chote ho..."

Rakesh cutting him:-"Sir plzz, mai aapke har baat manunga... mujhe aapne pita se nafrat hai.. sare gandhe log se... mai nahi cahata..." before he could say anything, period got over..

before Sidhesh sir leaving, he just put his hand on Rakesh head, and gave smile and left...

Flashback END.

Abhijeet was sitting in the staff room while thinking something...

"Pata nahi ye Rakesh... iss age mai itna mature... aur aabhi se crime ke khilaf... pata nahi iske baap ne aaisa kyu kiya?, na jane usske maa ne iss bache ke bhavishya kyu nahi socha... aur upar se wo criminals itna khatarnak kaam kar rahe hai...

he took his mobile out, check the time, and then after getting his things packed up he moved towards his dormitory.

He took some rest which he really required for the coming hours or days…

Though sleep was far away from his eyes because of this whole clutter but still he managed a small nap which helped him in settling his fuzzy brain. Checking the time again he left for his destination…

In between the path for his destination he remembered the last night conversation with his only informer in this unknown place…

Flashback:

He was not in contact with anyone, not even with colonel dey as he was instructed even before opting for the mission that there will be no communication among them after the mission began.

He was restless as he was till now not able to get hold on something really big and being a cid officer he can sense some danger in this place but he was not aware what it was.

It was in between his these thoughts that he saw that sign.. "yes" the exact signal they had agreed to communicate with if it was a matter of extreme importance. He immediately got up and left his room, following the path from where the signal had come. He received no indication after that, but he knew there was something so based on his instincts he moved out from the boarding and made his way towards the market.

He came across an extremely dark alley, it was then that he noticed someone hidden behind the pillar with what seemed to him a flashlight in his hands. He moved towards that person slowly, and with a perfect move captured him with his arms and took him to a corner. He removed his hand from his mouth and whispered.

"kaun ho tum?" (angrily)

"Abhijeet sahab…"

Abhijeet though shocked but managed to get hold on himself and said in anger.. "kaun abhijeet..aur tum kaun ho.."

"sahab main alpha…mujhe CD ne bheja hai.."

Abhijeet calmed down a bit, alpha was a code name suggesting that this man was with them only and the fact that this man used CD erased all further doubts..

Abhijeet- bolo…

Alpha- sahab kal 2 baje wahin pe aajaiye ga…milna hai unhe aapse…

Abhijeet nodded and let the man leave and after taking a clean look of his surroundings he left, completely missing a shadow that lay above him and was behind him the whole time….

Flashback over.

Abhijeet be there at the exact said place and saw her standing there, after that day he could recognize her figure anywhere…

He be just silent as he felt he was trapped now but the lady turned around sensing his presence and with smile greeted him…

Lady- kaise hain sidhesh sir urf Sr. Inspector abhijeet…

Abhijeet(in anger but still trying to be calm)- yeh kya keh rahin hain pratiksha madam aap..

Pratiksha just smiled in return and showed him something…

Abhijeet after seeing that something became confused.. "RAW officer?"

Pratiksha(with sad smile)- jee bilkul..

Abhijeet(still in doubt)- yeh kya Mazak kar rahin hain pratiksha madam aap…aapko bhi Mazak karne ke liye lagta hai koi aur nahi mila, main chalta hun abh…

He started to leave but pratiksha started something in low tone which can only be heard by him..

Pratiksha(in low tone)- main ek RAW forensic expert hun abhijeet, aur usske saath saath ek bahot hi kabil aur imaandaar raw agent ki behen bhi..(abhijeet looked at her in confusion, pratiksha in teary tone) jee haan, Abhimanyu mera hi bhai hai..(abhijeet in shock and in pain altogether), woh iss mission pe gaya toh bilkul sahi salamat tha…magar…(after controlling her tears) main yahan sirf usskeliye aayi hun..maine wada kiya hai usse ki jissne usska yeh haal kiya hai aur unn bachon ko itni bedardi se mara hai main usse usske saamne hi goli marungi…

Abhijeet also in tears as abhimanyu's image floated in front of his eyes but with exact determination of punishing those butchers who did this work...but he still had one doubt...

Abhijeet- toh phir aap puss din wahan chemistry lab ke saamne kya kar rahi theen? Unn gundon ke saath?

Pratiksha(in smile)- main undercover unn logon ki gang ka hissa ban gayi hun taaki aur jaankari haasil kar sakun…

Abhijeet nodded. They both were going to discuss some things further when they heard some footsteps which were approaching to their side. Glancing at each other both took cover behind a wall which separated the area where they were standing from the corridor. As the footsteps got nearer and finally stopped at the exact spot where they stood some moments back, abhijeet tucked his head out a bit and took a look at that figure…and he was indeed shocked…

* * *

**A/N**

**Do read and review guys.**


End file.
